


Moment Gone

by bj62



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: a sequel of sorts to Beyond Control





	Moment Gone

Cait was getting used to the morning sickness at all hours of the day, and although she had kept the news of her pregnancy to a certain few, she knew she was capable of the work. She wanted the baby to know that she was not afraid to get her hands dirty. She had yet to tell her family. She wanted to be absolutely certain.

She was working on a carburetor when she felt odd. She assumed it was morning sickness. She wiped her hands and proceeded to the bathroom...

The next thing she knew she woke in the dim light of a hospital room. Michael's hand was on her arm. He was dressed in the suit he wore when she last saw him. She knew he was sleeping, and there was a part of her that was comforted by it. He had often told her that when he was with her was the only time he could really sleep. She had come to rely on the beat of his heart to lull her to sleep.

Something was wrong. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she wondered why she was in a nondescript gown and a hospital. She felt a brief pain in her abdomen and wanted to hear the words that would put her heart at ease.

Michael woke instantly and looked over at her. He saw the fear. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. 

Hawke had found her passed out near the commode. He had made sure that she was still breathing and called for an ambulance. He noticed the stain of blood that covered her jumpsuit and then called Michael.

He wondered if she knew. He was at a loss as to whether to mourn the embryo he had come to think of as his own, or to be relieved that the paternity was moot. His first priority was Cait. 

She had never looked so frail. There was a serenity about her that he had come to appreciate. He waited for her to look at him.

"Cait there is no easy way to say this, but you miscarried. Hawke found you in the bathroom and called for an ambulance. The doctors say you had a tubal pregnancy, and that it was bound to happen." Michael said as he turned the chair toward her and kissed her hand.

Tears formed as she looked deeper into his face. He had been so upfront about the rape and the possibility of being pregnant. Despite his busy schedule, he had managed to take the time to be with her. He went with her to rape counseling. He took care of her the same way she had taken care of him.

"When can we go home?" she asked.

"They want to keep you over night. I have arranged for a more comfortable chair, so that I can rest. Before you say anything, need I remind you that there is no other place I would rather be." he said as he touched her arm.

"Michael, I don't know how to feel. There is a part of me that is relieved but another part that wanted this baby." She said as she started to cry. She was unaware of the tears.

Michael got up and awkwardly put an arm around her so that she could lean into him. He wanted to pull the strings to get her out of there, but knew how she hated him using his influence. It was only for a night.

He took a moment to wipe her tears and go back to holding her hand. He was glad that she had yet to show, and she had yet to tell her family. There was still so much to assimilate since the rape. She wasn't even sure that she was pregnant. Now to find out that she had been pregnant, had her confused.

Although she was no longer on birth control, the thought of being pregnant with Michael as a father delighted her. But she wasn't sure of the timing. He had convinced her that he was the father regardless of the paternity. For him it was as naturally as breathing. She was relieved to know that he wanted children.

She was getting used to the idea of motherhood with one major exception. She dreaded telling her mother. Now that point was moot. She had no one to lean on, or to grieve with other than Michael, and the others.

She was still unsure about wanting to be a mother... Her life did not necessarily live up to the prospect of motherhood. Michael had said he was willing to give up his work for her. She inwardly cringed at the idea of the baby spitting up on his white suits. At least he was wearing more colors since she had come into his life. He was smiling more. He was looking at her belly when he thought she wasn't looking.

No bump.

And for the time being there best be no bump in the forseeable future. There was something so sad about that. There would be no way to tell who the father was, but she knew that Michael had accepted paternity.

Was it because he wanted something good to come out of the mess that was her rape? It may have been because he wanted to keep the Briggs line alive and well. Maddie had given her the approval...

"It will happen if you want it to. But now isn't the right time." he said as he stroked her arm. He wanted so much for her and for them.

He knew it would come in time. But for now they could finally put some sense of closure to what David did to her... What David did to them. 

He would still hold her when the nightmares hit. When the nightmares came she would be there for him. At least they no longer faced the demons alone.

They had each other.


End file.
